qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishq Mein Marjawan
Ishq Mein Marjawan (I will die in this love) is an Indian television series. It aired from 20 September 2017 to 28 June 2019 on Colors TV. Produced by Yash A Patnaik under Beyond Dreams Entertainment, it starred Arjun Bijlani, Aalisha Panwar, Nia Sharma and Sonarika Bhadoria as Deep Raj Singh, Tara Raichand, Aarohi Kashyap and Netra Sharma. Plot The story begins with a mysterious female serial killer murdering a woman who was cheating on her partner. Deep Raichand, a filthy rich man, falls in love with a meek girl named Aarohi but she loves a man named Vishal. Vishal is revealed to be dead so Deep marries Aarohi. It is revealed that Aarohi's lookalike Tara Raichand is the serial killer and Deep has married Aarohi to make her the killer. Aarohi falls in love with Deep. Tara suspects that Deep is falling in love with Aarohi, which is true, but he denies it. Deep tries to get intimate with Aarohi to make her fall for him more, which infuriates Tara. Aarohi and Tara finally face each other, and Tara plans to kill her. While escaping, Aarohi sees Deep and Tara confessing their love. She is heartbroken and wants to take revenge. Deep finds out that Aarohi knows his truth and tortures and harasses her, later destroying the memory card on which Aarohi recorded their incriminating conversations. Aarohi is sentenced to 15 years of jail. 2 years later Aarohi gets released and finds out that Deep has shifted to Mumbai. Her motive is to destroy him now, and for that purpose, she goes to his house in the guise of a maid. Maya, who pretended to be Deep's mother, is Tara's aunt. Prithvi is his manager, and Sunanda is actually 'Roma,' Tara's mother. Deep was an orphan until Tara fell in love with him and Tara's family realized that only Deep can stop her from killing people. Roma treats Deep like her own son. Arohi planned to take revenge from Deep and his partners. She starts by blackmailing and threatening Tara and finally kills Deep. She comes back to discover that Nikku was killed by Virat and Deep truly loved her and had protected her from the Raichands because he wanted to know his past. Deep returns as he had only been injured. Deep knows that the girl in the Raichand house is actually Arohi remains silent because he has fallen in love with her. Deep makes the police think Tara is Aarohi and has her arrested. A new guy Danny Manchandani enters helping Tara in her game. Roma realizes that the girl in jail is Tara so she abandons Deep and asks Aarohi to free Tara. Prithvi gets killed in an accident while saving Tara from Aarohi. Deep discovers that Danny loves Aarohi so he decides to marry Aarohi to make him jealous. Danny discovers that Deep's mother was not killed by Deep but by someone else. He gets killed by Roma and Roma gets killed by Tara when she is about to kill Aarohi. Deep and Aarohi decide to marry each other. 3 months later Aarohi is in an unknown location and does not know what happened. She returns to Deep's house, but sees Deep and Tara together. She has to convince Deep that she is Aarohi. When Aarohi looks at herself, she sees another face and wonders how her face changed. She assumes Tara has done it and discovers she is three months pregnant with Deep's child. At the hospital, Aarohi sees the doctor that changed her face. Deeps yells at the doctor that he paid him 10 crores to change Aarohi's face and send her out of India. Aarohi gets confused as to why Deep would try to hurt her. Aarohi discovers that the woman whose face was given to her is Anjali (Virat's girlfriend). Anjali is very rich but was killed in an accident. Virat assumes Aarohi to be Anjali and proposes marriage. Aarohi accepts on one condition: they move to the Raichand mansion. Tara is living as Aarohi. Deep knows the truth that Anjali being Aarohi. Aarohi discovers that Anjali survived the accident but is in a coma. Tara and Virat join hand as they suspect their partners are cheating. Tara discovers that Anjali is in fact Aarohi. Virat and Tara make many attempts to kill her. Aarohi discovers that her parents are alive, kidnapped by Virat. Deep's mother is also alive and kidnapped by Aarohi. Deep discovers that Malik is Virat, and rescues Aarohi's parents out of his clutches. Meanwhile, Deep also finds out the truth about Aarohi's pregnancy, and resolves to lead secure lives away from Tara and Virat, with Aarohi and his baby. However, Tara and Virat discover of Deep's intentions and plans to kill Aarohi. To save Aarohi and make Tara and Virat go away from their lives, Deep and Aarohi hatch a plan of Deep's fake death. As per the plan, Aarohi befriends Tara-Virat and Tara-Aarohi together shoot Deep. However Maasi reveals the plan to Virat and Tara vows to kill Aarohi and her baby, whom she blames as the cause of Deep going away from her. Aarohi has a misconception that Deep only wants his baby and not Aarohi. Aarohi breaks down because of this. Deep tries to explain and wants to reveal his true identity, but Aarohi refuses to listen. During the argument, Tara manages to push Aarohi down the cliff, but Aarohi thinks Deep pushed her down. Aarohi falls off the cliff. Deep is shocked and realizes that he has lost Aarohi and his child, and considers jumping down the cliff in order to be die himself. He is saved from taking any devastating step. Aarohi is saved by a man called Abhimanyu. However, she has lost her baby. She swears that she will take revenge on Deep. Aarohi trains in a martial art form called Kalaripayattu when she realizes that Deep is also trained in the art form. Abhimanyu begins training her in order to prepare her to be mentally and physically stronger than before. On the other hand, Deep's mom, Vasundhara wakes up and reveals that Aarohi had attacked her some time back and Tara had saved her from Aarohi's attack. Deep is in shock at Aarohi's action, and tries to find Aarohi to seek answers. Deep came in search of Arohi but was stop by Abhimanyu. During the Dussehra night, arohi as masked woman, came to fight with Deep. She also knocked down Tara, Vasundhara even the bodyguards. Arohi then confronts Deep but Abhimanyu saved Deep which made him to make Abhimanyu as his personal bodyguard. During the fight, Vasundhara was hurt and Tara hired a specialist Dr. Manpreet to please Deep. Arohi disguised herself into Dr.Manpreet and made her entry in the Vasundhara Mansion. Everyone saw her different but whenever Manpreet touches Deep, he feels like Arohi's touch. Arohi and Abhimanyu made a lot of plans to kill Deep during the Karwa Chauth day which was all flopped. At night,someone stabbed Maasi. Everyone was shocked to see that Maasi have another enemies even Abhimanyu and Arohi a.k.a Manpreet was too shocked. The next day, Vasundhara went to temple to pray for peace in the mansion just then, Vasundhara was not seen around. Deep thought that it was Manpreet to kidnap his mom. He was about to give electric shock to Manpreet so that she says the truth but Deep got a call that Maasi have a truth to tell Deep. Deep reached the hospital but just before, Arohi and Abhimanyu gave an injection to Maasi such that she shut her mouth. Maasi ask to Arohi to find the enveloppe in Vasundhara's chest and in return she would say who is the mastermind of the house. Arohi as Manpreet uses the opportunity and tried to open the chest. Arohi saw that the chest have a touch alarm and needs the right key to open it. Deep went to the temple site to search his mom and was shocked to see Vasundhara praying there. Virat with the help of Tara transferred Deep's company and property to V Company (Virat's Company). Tara framed Deep for Maasi Murder. Deep became bankrupt and was unable to pay bank loan. Police came to arrest Deep. Deep escaped the police and challenged Arohi that within 6 hours the whole game will change and he will regain everything. Within 6 hours Deep proved his innocence, and got back his property from Virat. Meanwhile, Arohi got to know Abhimanyu is helping Deep and decided to kill Abhimanyu. But, Abhimanyu told Arohi he has done all this to win Deep's trust. Arohi faked her own death of her fake identity Manpreet, and trapped Deep of the murder. Police arrested Deep And Virat became the incharge of Jail. Arohi got to know that Deep is innocent, and Abhimanyu, Virat And Tara Are in one team. Arohi decide to take Deep out of jail. Deep with help of Arohi ran out of jail, but they along with Virat, Tara And Abhimanyu trapped by Mr.X. Cast Main * Arjun Bijlani as Deep Raj Singh/Raj Deep Singh/Mr X (2017–2019) * Aalisha Panwar as Aarohi Kashyap (2017–2018)/Tara Raichand (2017–2019) * Nia Sharma as Aarohi Kashyap/Anjali Sharma (2018–2019) * Sonarika Bhadoria as Netra Sharma (2019) Recurring * Lata Sabharwal as Vasundhara Devi, Deep and Raj's mother (2018–2019) * Dushyant Wagh as Kashyap/Trivedi (2018-2019) *Amit Behl as Ranjeet Pratap Singh, Deep and Raj's father (2019) * Fahmaan Khan as CBI Officer Randhir Khurrana (2019) * Benazir Shaikh as Tarang, Randhir's assistent (2019) * Prithvi Zutshi as Aarohi's father (2018–2019) *Sakshi Sharma as Kia Kashyap, Aarohi's younger Sister (2019) * Sachin Chaubey as Shera (2019) * Ravi Gossain as Mohan Sharma, Netra's Adoptive father (2019) * Rajlaxmi Solanki as Swati Sharma, Netra's Adoptive mother (2019) * Araham Sawant as Sanju, Netra's Adoptive younger brother (2019) * Vineet Raina as Inspector Lakshya Pradhan/ACP Virat Raichand/Malik (2017–2019) * Mrinalini Tyagi as CBI Officer Upasana Malik (2018–2019) * Vishavpreet Kaur as Guru Maa, Abhimanyu's mother (2018—2019) * Shoaib Ibrahim as Abhimanyu (2018–2019) * Kishori Shahane as Deep's aunt (2018) * Deepali Saini as Surekha (2018) * Shravani Goswami as Aarohi's mother (2018) * Ananya Soni as Sudha (2018) * Suchita Trivedi as Sunanda Chaudhary/Roma Raichand (2018) * Kushal Punjabi as Advocate Danny Manchanda (2018) * Aakanksha Awasthi as Ridhi Kashyap, Aarohi's sister in-law (2017–2018) * Abhinav Kohli as Dilip Singh, Viraat and Tara's father (2018) * Mihir Mishra as Prithvi Raichand (2017–2018) * Akanksha Juneja as Vedika, Prithvi and Roma's daughter (2018) * Neha Bam as Kalyani (2018) * Tuhinaa Vohra as Maya Raichand, Roma's sister (2017–2018) * Aashish Kaul as Dr. Bhandari Raichand (2017–2018) * Prema Mehta as Diya Raichand (2017–2018) * Puneet Panjwani as Shankar (2018) * Vividha Kirti as Supriya, Aarohi's friend (2017) * Harsh Vashisht as Aniket Kashyap, Aarohi's elder brother (2017) * Arjun Aneja as Sushant Raichand (2017) * Faiza Faiz as Sanaya Raichand (2017) * Shruti Yogi as Mayuri (2017) Special appearances * Arshi Khan in Holi celebration (2018) * Ritvik Arora as Ahaan from Tu Aashiqui * Jannat Zubair Rahmani as Pankti from Tu Aashiqui * Rahil Azam as Jayant Dhanrajgir from Tu Aashiqui * Raqesh Vashisth as Reyansh Diwan from Tu Aashiqui * Vivian Dsena as Harman Singh from Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki *Rubina Dilaik as Soumya Singh from Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki *Meera Deosthale as Chakor from Udaan Sapnon Ki *Vijayendra Kumeria as Sooraj from Udaan Sapnon Ki *Shivin Narang as Jai Mittal from Internet Wala Love *Tunisha Sharma as Aadhya Verma from Internet Wala Love References Category:2010s Indian television series Category:Indian mystery television series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:2017 Indian television series debuts Category:Colors (TV channel) series